Apple of Eden
|-|1= |-|2= Summary The Apples of Eden are sphere-shaped pieces of technology created by Isu. Having long outlived their creators, the Apples are featured prominently, although cryptically, throughout recorded history as the cause of several 'divine' and 'superhuman' events; these include the Trojan War, the parting of the Red Sea, and Adam and Eve being cast out of Eden. During ancient times, the Order of the Ancients and the Hidden Ones referred to the Apple of Eden as the Orb. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by itself, at least 9-B as a melee weapon and via projections. 8-C via explosion. At least 5-B via barriers, possibly far higher via Reality Warping Name: Apple of Eden, Orb of Siwa (by the Hidden Ones), Light of Amun-Ra (By Bayek and Isidora), The Aten (By Akhenaten himself and his followers) Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Unknown Classification: Isu Artifacts Wielders: Isu (Creators), Various humans through history Powers and Abilites: Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (It can also drive people insane and cause permanent psychological damage), Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Creation (Can be used to conjure up golden tangible-holographic apparitions), Fear Manipulation (For the enemies that were spared, they'd be driven mad with terror and fall down in obedience to its wielder), Sleep Manipulation (Also capable of non-lethally incapacitating people), Echolocation (Can detect objects of interest and glows when near it), Teleportation (Flavius Metellus used it to teleport to specific areas to get at Bayek. Al Mualim later used it to teleport to various sections of the Masyaf gardens to get at Altaïr. All Apple of Edens are capable of replicating this feat), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of turning enemies against their allies), Perception Manipulation (Only the Isu, Sages and Isu-Hybrids can tell if they're under its illusions or not, and only they alone can resist and dispel it. Capable of altering normal people's senses to its liking), Duplication (Its wielders could use it to create multiple clones of themselves in order to aid them in combat), Invisibility, Durability Negation, Curse Manipulation (Akhenaten's Apple of Eden only), Reality Warping (Upon full concentration, the illusions conjured by the Apple had the full potential to turn real), Pain Manipulation (In sheer anger, Altaïr used the Apple to first induce great pain into Swami, his son Sef's murderer, before making him slit his own throat), Barrier Creation (Can create protecive barriers to shield oneself from harm), Precognition, Transmutation (Project Olympos was dedicated to creating hybrid beings like the Minotaur or Medusa by using an Apple of Eden), Life-Force Absorption (Ezio's Apple of Eden only when it came to personal use, can drain the life-force of its user or other people) and Healing (It can rejuvenate its user's life-force as fast it can absorb it), Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3) and Death Manipulation (By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around Altaïr and Ezio, followed by a smaller, white perimeter for Ezio exclusively, though these circles decreased slightly upon release. These affected the minds of the victims, as the ones within the outer perimeter would fight each other, and the ones within the inner perimeter would immediately die. Desmond could also wield the Apple in a similar fashion, although his range was expanded even further), Sealing (Can be used to open and seal Isu Vaults like the Vatican Vault), Animal Manipulation (Arno used the Apple of Eden to summon bats and kill his foes), Advanced Knowledge, Shockwave Inducement and several more abilities Attack Potency: Unknown by itself, at least Wall level as a melee weapon (Various people, including Medunamun and Bayek have used the Apple as a bludgeoning weapon, capable of easily goring skulls even when not being swung at full power) and with projections (Its projections are easily capable of going toe-to-toe against the Isu themselves, and they gave comparable people like Bayek, Altaïr and Rodrigo Borgia considerable difficulty in combat). Building level via explosion (One Apple of Eden, when overloaded, blew up Sir David Brewster's lab and complex). At least Planet level via barriers, possibly far higher via Reality Warping (Was designed to protect Earth from incoming threats of larger scales via controlling the minds of all the living organisms of the world and making them grant a wish from the Apple to save them, via barriers or by "wishing" the threat away, although due to time constraints the Isu could not finish perfecting the Apple. Has the potential to turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them, as seen in The Tyranny of King Washington). Can negate durability via a myriad of abilities Speed: Unknown, varies upon the user if used as a melee weapon. Supersonic via projections and energy blasts, higher for mind-based powers (The clones projected by the Apple's powers should not be much slower than the Isu themselves, seeing as how they gave Bayek, Altaïr and a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia a good fight. Its energy blasts should also not be much slower than that of other Pieces of Eden. The Apple itself can activate so fast that it makes people appear completely frozen, however, its mind-based powers activate far faster than its other functions) Durability: At least Wall level by itself (Nothing Altaïr could do to the Apple even with his strongest weapons and blacksmithing tools even put a scratch on it. Equal to other Pieces of Eden in terms of durability) and with projections (Its projections could easily brush off full-powered strikes from other Pieces of Eden and Altaïr's sword), at least Planet level via barriers, possibly far higher (Could easily generate barriers to cover and protect planets, but a suitable medium was never found for the task. Still, due to the fact that it was designed to protect Earth from future threats, its barriers should not be much weaker than The Eye, which was one of the few successful attempts to save the Earth, had Juno not tampered with them) Range: Standard melee range as a bludgeon. At least several kilometers normally, possibly far higher (Normal humans could easily control entire towns and cities without any loss of vitality. The Apple was responsible for several supernatural events mentioned in many religious books in conjunction with the Staff), at least Planetary upon full concentration, by accident or via proper technology, possibly far higher (The Apple was designed to convert an entire world's thoughts into a single wish in order to ward away threats, could also create barriers to cover entire planets, but a suitable medium was never found. In uncontrolled states however, the Apple could create entire illusory alternate timelines and they can turn real if no action is taken to dispel them) Weaknesses: Often requires to absorb the life-force of its user if one were to maximize the range of its effectiveness in case the user is not experienced enough with it, although this may not always happen and not every Apple does this (Desmond was able to use Ezio's Apple without any repercussions), and if it does, it quickly rejuvenates the user after a few seconds of not using it, and repeated use of the Apple will result in this weakness being eventually removed. Using the Apple's powers to their full potential require immense concentration that are beyond even its creator's limits and time constraints (The Isu managed to counter the first weakness but ultimately their lifespans would not allow them to fully finish their work on the Apple). Overuse of the Apple can result in devastating explosions. Only those with resistance to the powers of the Apple, like the Isu or their hybrid descendants, can fully dispel the Apple's effects. Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9 Category:Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Pain Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Durability Negation Users